


Nedumerile lui Seran(titlu temporar)

by anisikoran



Category: No Fandom
Genre: De ce, HELL YEA, Multi, doar, doar hh, e in romana, plang, romanian book
Language: Română
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisikoran/pseuds/anisikoran
Summary: Seran e o femeie normala care lucreaza la birou.Mai multe vor veni ^w^





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Postez aici ca sa imi fie mai usor ovo

Capitolul 1

Ma trezesc dintr-o data.Am avut un vis rau?Nah..Nu cred.Ma ridic in fund si ma uit la ceas..Oh wow..4:50 am..Ei bine.Nu cred ca voi adormi iar.Imi iau sticla de apa de pe cabinetul de langa mine si beau putina apa.Ma uit la picioarele mele...Chiar nu aveam ce face.Trebuie sa fiu la serviciu cel putin la 6:45.Plictisitor.Ma ridic din pat si incep sa ma uit la geam.Nici macar soarele nu s-a trezit.Ma apuc sa fac rutina mea de dimineata,care era destul de lunga.Ma uit la rasaritul soarelui.De obicei adoram sa vad asta...Doar ca m-am cam plictisit.Va trebui sa astept ceva pana trebuie sa plec.Oftez usor.Ma uit la ceas iar.6:20.Ma ridic de pe scaun si ma plimb prin apartament.Nu era un apartament mare..Dar era ceva.  
Dupa un timp insfarsit era 6:40.As ajunge la serviciu in cam vreo 5 minute.Ceea ce e perfect.Imi iau telefonul si imi adjustez fusta.Lucrez la un birou.Nimic interesant....Inafara de faptul ca coechipierii mei sunt niste tonti neimaginabil de mari.Dar e okay.Sunt ca o familie...Care niciodata n-am vrut-o...ori am avut nevoie.  
Am ajuns acolo.Am deschis usa.Era descuiata.Probabil a venit doar o femeie de serviciu.Doar ele vin atat de devreme din ce stiu.Ma indrept usor spre birourile locului.Deschid usa usor.Nimeni.Intru in birou si inchid usa.Ma pun pe scaunul meu si incep sa ma plimb prin camera.Mereu fac asta cand sunt singura.E surprinzator de amuzant.Rar sunt prima aici.Dar plec ultima destul de des.Din greseala am dat de un dulap.Dulapul era okay..Dar eu am cazut cu scaunul.Oh wow.  
Aud usa deschizandu-se tare.  
"CINE NAIBA E AICI?"  
Am inghetat.Era seful..sefului meu.E destul de strict dar..Eh.M-am obisnuit,plus nu e asa de rau cand nu e in birou  
"Oh.....Ti-am zis sa nu te mai plimbi cu scaunul prin birou.Esti atat de copilaroasa.".El isi adjusta ochelarii si ofteaza.Ma ajuta sa ma ridic  
"Multumesc..mult?"El se uita direct in ochii mei.Urasc cand face asta.Mereu pare atat de suparat si ma sperie putin.Incerc sa nu par speriata pe dinafara dar cred ca nu merge  
"Heeei~Lasa saraca fata~"  
Oh..Si a venit salvatorul meu..Seful meu idiot,si prietenul meu din copilarie..si cel mai bun prieten.Oh wow.Deja vreau sa plece.  
"Ce?"Se uita la 'salvatorul' meu confuz  
"Nu vezi ca o faci asa de speriata?~Fi si tu mai amabil si nu te uita la ea de parca a facut ceva gresit!~"  
Si incet..Incet..M-am indreptat spre locul meu si am inceput sa scriu ceva.Sper ca restul sa vina incurand.


	2. Copilaria e minunata,nu-i asa?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cum a crescut Seran  
> Cum si-a cunoscut 'salvatorul sef',practic  
> Damie is a great boy yo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> capitol lung

~flashback owo~  
Sunt in masina mamei.E prima mea zi de scoala.Imi e dor de gradinita deja.Sper ca vor fi cu cateva persoane care le cunosc in clasa.Ahh..Va fi naspa daca nu voi fi.E greu sa iti faci noi prieteni.Mergem asa de incet..Parca prea incet.  
"Mami?De ce e mergem atat de incet?"  
"Sunt multe masini,draga mea.E prima zi de scoala."  
"A...Da.."  
Dupa atata timp am ajuns acolo.Doar ca am inceput sa aud sirene.De ce?Ce s-a intamplat?Mama arata putin speriata.Ma ia de mana si se indreapta spre locul unde multi oameni s-au adunat...Nu e in scoala..Sau in fata usii..E chiar in drum.  
Mama se apropie din ce in ce mai mult de chestia la care se uita oamenii.Pot vedea ambulanta.Am ajuns in fata.Acolo era un baiat,cu par scurt si negru,probabil un an mare.Statea pe genunchi in fata unei mese si a ambulantei.Se auzea ca el plangea.  
Mama era socata,si se simtea destul de rau.Eu ma apropii de baiat dar mama ma trage inapoi.  
"Nu vrem sa intarziem,draga mea.."  
~a week later~  
Suna de pauza.Ies fericita din clasa si ajung in curtea scolii.E destul de frumos aici.Copii nu sunt foarte rai!..Poate decat cativa.Totusi nu cred ca sunt prietena cu cineva.Ma indrept spre locul de joaca.Acolo statea acel baiat pe o piatra.Se uita la pamant cu ochi tristi.Trei baieti s-au apropiat de el.Cred ca sunt prietenii lui.Fac cativa pasi in spate,decizandu-ma sa nu vorbesc cu el.Deja ar avea grupul lui.Dar tot in privesc.  
"Tu esti tontul care se lua de noi,nu?"  
"Hai sa iti dam o lectie"  
La acel moment mi-am dat seama ca nu..Ca nu erau prietenii lui..  
Ei au inceput sa il bata.Dar el statea neclintit.Nu spunea nimic.Se vedea ca baietii aceia dadeau tare in el.M-am dus mai aproape de ei  
"Lasati-l in pace!"  
"De ce?Si el s-a luat de noi."  
"Poate nu se va mai lua de voi!Vedeti ce trist este?"  
"Vedem,asta face totul mai amuzant!"  
"Lasati-l!"  
"Sau ce o sa faci?"  
"O sa chem invatatoarea!"  
Ei au impietrit si dupa au luat-o la fuga  
M-am apropiat de baiatul zis  
"...de ce m-ai salvat?"Isi ridica capul spre mine  
"Nu vezi ce iti faceau?Nu au dreptul sa iti faca asta!O sa te duc la asistenta,ca sa fiu sigura ca nu ti-a facut ceva"  
"N-"I-am luat mana si l-am tras pana la asistenta.A stat in camera aia putin si a iesit bandajat in cateva locuri.Am zambit la el  
"...multumesc."A spus incet"Care e numele tau?"A zis mai tare  
"Seran!"raspund fericita"Al tau?"  
"Al meu..Este Damie."Raspunde incet  
"Incantata de cunostinta!"  
El se uita la acadeaua care i-a dat-o asistenta.Mi-o pune pe cap si fuge.  
"E-eh?Stai!"Alerg dupa el,tinand acadeaua in mana  
~middle school time~  
Damie cumva a ajuns sa fie singurul meu prieten,si cel mai bun.Nu am nicio problema cu socializatul,dar nu prea pot avea incredere in restul..cu Damie..E diferit.  
Este cu un an mai mare decat mine.A fost nascut dintr-o 'greseala'si mama lui a fost calcata de o masina...Heh..Exact atunci cand l-am vazut pentru prima data.Anul ala el era foarte timid,si de multe ori era batut de altii.Oricum....El a redevenit bataus dupa anul ala.Dar cumva nu imi era frica de el.Stiu ca el nu mi-ar putea face nimic.Am incercat de mii de ori sa imi fac parintii sa il adopte,dar in zadar.Zici ca il urau..Oare de ce?Eu nu am voie sa vorbesc cu el,dar tot o fac.Oricum la scoala nimanui nu prea ii pasa cu cine vorbesti.De multe ori ca sa stea la mine trebuia sa intre in camera mea pe geam.Ne faceam temele,vorbeam putin si dupa pleca.Simplu.  
El e defapt un tip foarte bun..Macar mie.Stiu ca face multe chestii gresite dar..Mie niciodata nu mi-a facut nimic.Este un tip glumet dar destul de serios,atmosfera lui are fi destul sa te faci sa tremuri.De multe ori il vezi lovind alti colegi sau razand la ei.Stiu ca nu e bine ce face,dar nu o sa ma bag in treburile lui.  
~high school time owo~  
Well..Anii au trecut iarasi.El a ramas singurul meu prieten.Devine din ce in ce mai rau cu altii,si din ce in ce mai bun cu mine.Toate fetele ii sunt la picioare,dar nu putea sa ii pese mai mult.Singura data cand baga sirenele de disperare in seama e cand vrea sa se 'distreze'.Nu inteleg cum ar putea sa se distreze.Le are iubite pentru 2 saptamani.Dupa le lasa balta..In timpul relatiei pare chiar romantic..Dar cum?Pare ca chiar le iubeste prima saptamana.De cand ma stiu nu am avut nici macar un iubit,sau o iubita...Pur si simplu,nu simt ca ma indragostesc.Imi iubesc familia..si singurul meu prieten.Dar nu pot iubi pe cineva in felul ala.E ciudat.  
Oricum,trecand iar la Damie.A fost adoptat de cateva ori dar din cauza problemelor care le cauzeaza a fost abandonat iarasi.Daca eram in situatia lui nu as fi facut ce ar face el.Oricum,pentru mine era ca un frate mai mare.De multe ori ma proteja sau ii speria pe altii de langa mine.Totusi..Cateodata ma sperie putin.Gen..O faza.  
~kind of an flashback~  
Ma uit la bijuteriile frumos asezate in fata geamului.Erau atat de dragute.As fi vrut sa am bani destui ca sa cumpar macar una.Aud o mana pusa pe pervaz si imi indrept privirea spre acea persoana.Era un barbat,de vreo 20-25 de ani.Parea bogat.  
"Heheh.Daca ti-as cumpara toate bijuteriile astea,ai vrea sa fi iubita mea?"  
"Uhm..Nu"Fac un pas in spate,putin speriata.  
"Haide,haide~Nu fi rusinoasa."  
"M-ma scuzati,dar nu?"  
"Atunci ti-ar placea sa te fortez?"  
Si atunci am luat-o la fuga.Nu stiam ce era cu tipul ala.Probabil un bogatas foarte singur.Ce naiba.Cat de disperat sa fii ca sa intrebi o fata oarecare de pe strada.Ah,il vad pe Damie.Gah ce bine.Poate il sperie cumva.Alerg spre el si ii imbratisez mana.El se uita spre mine enervat,dar cand vede ca sunt eu expresia lui devine o expresie de ingrijorare  
"Seran?Ce s-a intamplat?"  
Incep sa ii explic ce s-a intamplat foarte rapid.Barbatul acela vine.  
"De ce nu ai vrea?~"  
"Las-o in pace.E iubita mea"  
De ce trebuia sa spuna ca sunt iubita lui?ew..  
"Si ce ai face?~"  
El scoate un pistol.Okay.Asta e de rau.De unde naibii il are?Barbatul face pasi inapoi si fuge.Nici nu stiu daca mai mult m-a speriat damie sau barbatul ala  
"M-m..Multumesc..Dar de ce ai spus ca sunt erm..Iubita ta?"  
"Credema.Daca nu as fi spus ar fi mers mai greu."Isi pune pistolul in locul are era.Ii las mana si oftez.  
~after highschool ended~  
Ultimul meu an de liceu a fost..Eh.Plictisitor.Nu stiam ca e asa de naspa fara Damie.Gah,mai bine imi faceam prieteni.Trecand la partea buna!!E gata liceul!Acum sunt la facultate!Am propiul meu apartament!Chestia e ca nu l-am mai vazut pe Damie de mult.Heh,am planuit ca azi sa ne vedem.  
Acum astept pe o banca.Nu are cum sa se fi schimbat mult,nu-i asa?Dintr-o data aud pasi venind spre mine.Ma uit la acea persoana.  
"Damie?'  
"Nyahaha~Exact"Zambise fericit la mine  
Nu s-a schimbat mult.Pare mult mai inalt decat data trecuta,si radiaza de fericire.  
Zambesc la el inapoi si am inceput sa vorbim despre tot ce s-a intamplat in timpul in care nu prea am mai vorbit.Si el are propia lui casa,si el e la facultate,aproape o termina,e mult mai bine decat la orfelinat.Mai lucreaza part time la un birou.  
~prezent~  
Iar acum ma uit la Damie.A scapat de intentiile lui..destructive.Acuma ar putea parea clovn.Si fata de anii lui la liceu,acum abia isi gaseste o iubita.Eh.Probabil e mai bine asa pentru el.Am inceput si eu sa lucrez part time la acelasi birou,dupa ce am terminat si eu facultatea,tot aici am ramas.E mult mai bine aici.

**Author's Note:**

> Heckkyyy


End file.
